Beutiful Lie, Perfect Denial
by kiri.kumo
Summary: “Ini semua Cuma game, ini semua tidak nyata”, itulah yang selalu dia katakan kepada dirinya sendiri. Tapi peristiwa demi peristiwa memaparkan kenyataan di depan matanya. Suara-suara pun mulai bermunculan di kepalanya. “Kamu sebenarnya sudah menyadarinya.


Beautiful lie, perfect denial

**Beautiful lie, perfect denial**

Summary: "Ini semua Cuma game, ini semua tidak nyata", itulah yang selalu dia katakan kepada dirinya sendiri. Tapi peristiwa demi peristiwa memaparkan kenyataan di depan matanya. Suara-suara pun mulai bermunculan di kepalanya. "Kamu sebenarnya sudah menyadarinya. Tapi kamu hanya menyangkalnya saja, Yamamoto Takeshi."

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano-sensei, Beautiful Lie taken from 30 seconds to Mars' song, "Beautiful Lie".

Warnings: Angst, Character death, sedikit Schizoprenia kayaknya…

A/N : Akhirnya saya nulis juga fic yang bertema Yamamoto-centric. Sebenernya Yamamoto bukan karakter kesukaan saya sih. Tapi penasaran juga sama sifatnya yang easy-go-lucky itu. Kadang mikir, 'sebenernya dia itu nyadar ga sih? Ga mungkin ga nyadar kan?'. Jadi deh fic ini!

Maaf kalo sedikit nyerempet ke Schizo. Tapi dia ga Schizo kok, Cuma konflik batin aja. Tau kan, kalo kita lagi resah, biasanya ada suara-suara lain, atau mungkin biasanya dibilang 'hati nurani' yang ngomong di kepala kita? Ya begitulah kira-kira…

NO PAIRING. Kalo maksa yaaaa… mungkin ada lah dikit hint S80, 8059, ma 8027…

_Hanya anak sekolah biasa._

Hanya anak sekolah biasa yang mencintai Baseball.

Itulah yang akan dikatakan Yamamoto Takeshi apabila dia disuruh untuk mendeskripsikan dirinya sendiri.

Hanya anak sekolah biasa… _seharusnya._

Entah sejak kapan semuanya jadi berubah.

--

Tadinya dia hanya menganggap semua ini hanya permainan. Hanya game.

Semua yang dia lakukan bersama sahabatnya sangatlah menyenangkan. Mereka bersenang-senang dan mengalami banyak kejadian seru. Dari mengejar mayat (yang ternyata bukan mayat) sampai menerobos dan membuat keributan di kebun binatang.

Walaupun banyak kejadian aneh, tapi sangat menyenangkan.

Lagipula semua itu Cuma game. Walau sedikit keterlaluan untuk game, tapi apalah artinya game kalau tidak ada tantangannya, ya kan?

Semuanya terasa begitu menyenangkan. Tapi entah sejak kapan semua itu berubah.

--

'Game' ini semakin lama semakin berbahaya. Apalagi sejak kedatangan seorang laki-laki berbaju hitam yang menyerang mereka ketika mereka sedang bersantai di pusat kota.

Laki-laki itu memiliki rambut panjang dan suaranya luar biasa keras.

Yamamoto menganggapnya sama seperti 'musuh-musuh' yang pernah dihadapinya dulu. Tapi ternyata laki-laki itu bukan orang sembarangan. Dia bisa mengalahkan Yamamoto dan Gokudera tanpa kesulitan yang berarti.

Walaupun menyadari bahwa situasi sudah mulai berbahaya, Yamamoto mengakui bahwa darahnya mendidih. Belum pernah dia diperlakukan seperti itu. Dia harus mengalahkan laki-laki itu bagaimana pun caranya.

Mungkin ego sebagai remaja yang labil akhirnya menguasai dirinya. Karena itulah dia langsung mengubah pikirannya saat Tsuna menginformasikan Battle Ring kepadanya.

'Persetan dengan bahaya, yang harus ku lakukan sekarang hanyalah mengalahkannya.', pikirnya saat itu.

/'Coz this is just a game/

--

Beberapa tahun berlalu, dan semua ini bukan lagi game yang menyenangkan yang dimainkannya dulu.

Mereka semakin sering dihadapkan pada suatu kondisi yang berbahaya. Jauh lebih berbahaya daripada pertarungan mereka melawan Varia dulu.

Sebenarnya dia sering bertanya-tanya sendiri dalam hati, 'Apa yang ku lakukan ini benar? Apa aku sudah masuk ke dalam sesuatu yang berbahaya?'.

Yamamoto mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali. Dulu tidak seperti ini. Kehidupannya berubah sejak dia... sejak dia terlibat dengan Tsuna. Dia bukan lagi seorang anak sekolah biasa yang mencintai Baseball.

What kind of problem I put myself into?

Yamamoto tidak pernah membenci Tsuna. Dia malah sangat berterima kasih pada Tsuna. Kalau bukan karena Tsuna, mungkin sekarang dia sudah mati. Mati konyol.

'Aku... sudah berjanji untuk melindungi Tsuna selamanya, kan?'

Yamamoto memukul kedua pipinya sendiri dan tersenyum lebar.

'Betul. Tidak ada gunanya aku memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak berguna seperti ini! Cuma membuat kepalaku sakit.'

/Hide behind the empty face/

/'Coz this is just a game/

Tapi jauh di dasar hatinya, Yamamoto resah.

'Apa benar...itu hanya 'sesuatu yang tidak berguna'...?'

--

Tahun berganti tahun, Tsuna resmi menjadi Vongola Decimo.

Misi demi misi membawa pikiran Yamamoto kembali ke masa lalu. Ketika dia merenung sendirian di kamarnya dan berpikir mengenai 'sesuatu yang tidak berguna'.

Mau tak mau pikiran itu kembali lagi. Apakah benar ini semua Cuma game? Cuma permainan?

Dan saat itulah 'suara' itu muncul.

'**You are Pathetic, Yamamoto Takeshi.'**

'Siapa kamu?'

'**Aku adalah kamu. Aku adalah hati nurani mu.'**

'Hati nurani?'

Yamamoto tidak menyadari kalau saat itu dia benar-benar terdiam dan tidak memperhatikan sekelilingnya sampai sebuah setuhan di bahunya menyadarkannya. Yamamoto berbalik dan mendapati Gokudera menatapnya dengan sedikit khawatir.

"Oi, Yamamoto. Apa yang kau lakukan, melamun di tempat seperti ini? Tugas kita sudah selesai."

Tugas. Benar. Dia dan Gokudera sedang melaksanakan 'tugas'. Yaitu 'menyingkirkan' orang-orang yang mengganggu kelangsungan Vongola. Yamamoto menatap pedang di tangannya. Darah. Bukan darahnya, tapi darah orang yang sudah dia 'singkirkan' barusan.

'Aku...'

'**Ini bukan game. Kamu tahu jelas apa yang sedang kamu lakukan, bukan?'**

'Aku...'

"Yamamoto? Kamu kenapa sih?"

'**Kamu hanya berusaha mengingkari kenyataan.'**

"Yamamoto?"

"…Yeah? Aku tidak apa-apa, kok."

Bahkan bagi Yamamoto sendiri, suara yang barusan dikeluarkannya sangat asing. Bagaikan tercekat di tenggorokan. Gokudera tampaknya juga menyadarinya, karena wajahnya masih menampakkan ekspresi tidak percaya. Tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika Yamamoto tersenyum seperti biasa dan berkata,

"Ayo kembali. Tsuna menunggu kita."

/Try to let go of the truth/

/'Coz this is just a game/

'**You are pathetic, Yamamoto Takeshi'**

--

Yamamoto tidak bisa menghilangkan 'suara' di dalam kepalanya. Semakin hari 'suara' itu semakin sering datang. Dan setiap kali berbicara, 'suara' itu selalu mengatakan hal yang sama.

'**Ini bukan game. Kamu sebenarnya sudah menyadarinya, tetapi kamu menyangkalnya. Selama ini kamu hanya berbohong kepada dirimu sendiri.'**

Yamamoto tahu Tsuna dan Gokudera mengkhawatirkannya. Walaupun dia selalu tersenyum saat ditanya, tapi mereka tidak bisa dibohongi. Toh mereka sudah bersama-sama selama bertahun-tahun. Pastinya mudah untuk membedakan mana senyuman asli Yamamoto dan mana yang senyuman dipaksakan.

Tapi mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali menunggu Yamamoto mengakuinya sendiri.

/So beautiful, beautiful lie makes me each time forget about the past/

/To wash away what happen last/

'**Kamu hanya mengingkari kenyataan.'**

--

Kematian Yamamoto Tsuyoshi membuat Yamamoto kembali terpukul. Pukulan yang begitu hebat sampai-sampai dia tidak bisa memasang senyumannya yang biasa.

Dia mengurung diri di kamarnya dan tidak ada yang berani mendekat. Bahkan Tsuna.

'**Now you know what you have gotten yourself into, right?'**

'Diam.'

'**Kamu Cuma mengingkari kenyataan.'**

'Diam!'

'**Padahal kamu sebenarnya sudah tahu semuanya. Kamu Cuma berusaha untuk tidak mengakuinya.'**

'Diam!!'

'**Dan sekarang semuanya jadi seperti ini…'**

Yamamoto melempar vas yang ada didekatnya ke dinding dengan marah. Kenapa 'suara' itu tidak mau hilang? Kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini? Dalam keputus asaannya dia berteriak marah.

"Lalu kau mau bilang apa?? Bahwa secara tidak langsung akulah penyebab kematian ayahku?? Semua karena aku pura-pura tidak tahu?? Karena aku mengingkari kenyataan yang kau bangga-banggakan itu??"

Suara di dalam kepalanya hanya tertawa geli.

'**--'Kau'? Aneh, aku adalah kamu. Aneh sekali kalau kau menyebutku dengan ucapan 'kau' bukan?'**

'Bukan! Aku adalah aku! Pergi kau dari kepalaku!'

Yamamoto bangkit dan keluar dari kamarnya. Orang-orang yang tak sengaja berpapasan dengannya melihatnya dengan tatapan prihatin. Yamamoto tidak mempedulikan mereka. Persetan dengan seluruh simpati mereka.

/Everyone look at me/

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang menghempaskan Yamamoto ke dinding. Semua orang yang berada di dekat situ terdiam.

Yamamoto memandang orang yang berada di depannya dengan dingin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan... Squalo?!"

Squalo memandang Yamamoto dengan tatapan tidak kalah dinginnya. Sedetik kemudian dia menarik kerah baju Yamamoto dengan kasar.

"Voi! Bocah, sampai kapan kau mau berkabung begitu, hah? Selama kau mengurung diri di kamarmu itu, kau kira apa yang terjadi disini??"

Yamamoto tidak menjawab. Dia hanya terus memandang Squalo, menunggu Squalo melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kami disini juga kewalahan menghadapi serangan Millefiore! Tapi 'anak itu' tetap bersikeras tidak mau memberi perintah kepadamu, dia bilang dia tidak mau mengganggumu!! Padahal kau seorang Guardian dan dia punya hak untuk memberi perintah kepada Guardian kapanpun diperlukan!"

Yamamoto terdiam. Anak itu? Tsuna?

Tampaknya Squalo masih belum puas karena dia tidak mendapatkan reaksi apa-apa dari Yamamoto.

"Kau ini Guardian of Rain! Jangan buat aku malu karena aku kalah oleh orang sepertimu dulu!! Aku dikalahkan oleh seorang laki-laki yang memang memiliki kualifikasi sebagai Guardian, bukan pengecut seperti kau sekarang!!"

Setelah itu Squalo melepaskan kerah baju Yamamoto dan berbalik badan. Tapi sebelum dia pergi dia berkata lagi.

"Dengar, bocah. Kami disini sudah banyak kehilangan orang-orang yang kami ingin lindungi. Tapi jadikanlah kehilangan tadi menjadi sesuatu yang dapat mendorongmu untuk menjadi lebih kuat. Jadikanlah itu suatu pelajaran agar kau tidak kehilangan lagi orang–orang yang ingin kau lindungi. 'Anak itu' ada di ruangannya."

Setelah itu Squalo benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya. Yamamoto mencerna semua perkataan Squalo tadi. Dia benar. Saat ini yang harus dilindunginya adalah Tsuna. Yamamoto melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan Tsuna. Ekspresi Tsuna saat melihatnya benar-benar tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Campuran antara terkejut, senang, sekaligus sedih.

"Yamamoto! Tapi..."

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, Tsuna. Berikan perintah untukku sekarang."

"Yamamoto, apa kau yakin…?"

"Hmm-hmm. Karena aku adalah Guardian mu."

Dari pandangan mata Tsuna, Yamamoto tahu Tsuna masih tidak percaya. Tapi dia akhirnya memberikan Yamamoto perintah untuk melindungi base Vongola. Yamamoto segera meninggalkan ruangan dan membenahi pikirannya.

Benar. Saat ini yang terpenting adalah melindungi Tsuna. Jangan sampai dia kehilangan lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Dia tidak peduli lagi ini berbahaya atau tidak. Hell, if he was to play the game, then so be it.

/I've got to remember this is just a game/

--

/It's a beautiful lie, it's a perfect denial/

/Such a beautiful lie to believe in so beautiful, beautiful lie/

--

Kematian Tsuna membuat Yamamoto sangat terpukul. Bukan hanya Yamamoto, tapi juga seluruh anggota famiglia Vongola. Pemimpin mereka yang baik hati itu sekarang sudah tidak ada. Semua ini bagaikan mimpi buruk dan mereka tidak bisa terbangun dari mimpi buruk tersebut.

'Kenapa... Kenapa terjadi lagi?'

'**Sekarang kau tahu ini bukan game, kan? Tapi sudah terlambat. Kau sudah kehilangan dua orang yang terpenting bagimu.'**

Suara itu muncul lagi. Padahal sudah sekian lama suara itu tidak muncul. Biasanya Yamamoto bisa menahannya. Tapi sekarang...

'**Kau mengingkari kenyataan.'**

'**You are pathetic, Yamamoto Takeshi.'**

END

Yeah… so… Err…

Review plz!


End file.
